Persons with physical disabilities often find difficulty in daily tasks such as eating and drinking. Neurological conditions, such as cerebral palsy, Parkinson's disease, multiple sclerosis, stroke, and other conditions can cause hand tremors or weak grasp and therefore make an affected person likely to spill food and beverages. Spill-proof cups are one way to make the daily task of drinking much easier.
Spill-proof cups, such as “sippy-cups” for young children or travel mugs for transporting hot beverages or other drinks in the car or on the go, are already available on the market. However, not all of these cups are suitable for use by persons with disabilities, for a number of reasons. Adding a lid to a cup does not automatically make it spill-proof, and supposedly “spill-proof” cups do spill or at least leak if the lid isn't screwed on tightly or the cover over the drinking area is not properly secured.
Accordingly, it would therefore be beneficial to provide a design for a cup that is completely spill-proof and easy to use.